Partnership by Truths
by Genesis Inferno
Summary: This Is a DBZ/Tenchi Muyo Cross over Staring Vegeta and Ryoko This is a A/U anyway Part 1 of when a Saiyan Prince meet a Space Pirate is up Please R
1. Vegeta's New Begining

Silver V Production Present 

Vegeta and Ryoko In

Partnership 

By Truths

Prologue 1 Vegeta's New Beginning

The Ruins of Capsule Corp:

Vegeta life was now torn apart the Saiyan Prince was now burying what was left of his family, and his friends right now his mind not thinking his pried was badly bruise Not caring if any was watching tears were in his eyes.

On the graves had stones next to them with names on them they were Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Kakkerott, Gohan, Goten, Chichi, Piccolo Yamcha Puar Oolong and and the names go on in on. Vegeta couldn't take it any more. He gets up he starts holding back his feeling his heart begins to be cold again. 

"So Frieza alive and he and Cooler made a deal with Planet Jerai huh and kill my family too"

Vegeta walks around a Destroyed city people lead dead every were "look at them all they were weak"

Suddenly

Vegeta fund a capsule, looks at it and it reads Capsule space ship number 4. So he throws it

PUFF!

"All Right a Capsule Ship!" Vegeta Runs into the Ship shuts the door behind him looks at the controls it just like the one I flayed in while looking for Kakkerott after he beaten Frieza I just push this button here 

Vegeta Turns tours the window where Capsule Corp was in ruins "Good bye Bulma you will all ways be in my heart Kakerrott we will meet again some same day my Rival."

Vegeta walks to the controls push the Red button then begins sitting corset to Planet Jerai "time For Revenge Baka no one mess with Vegeta and lives 

3…..

2……

1……

Blast Off 

Vegeta laughs as he goes into space "lesson up boys and girls every ones favorite Hell raiser is back in Space HAHAHAHAHA!

Next Prologue 2 Ryoko betrayed


	2. Ryoko The Betryaled

Vegeta/Ryoko

Partnership

By Truths

Prologue 2 The Betrayal of Ryoko?

Masaki home Ryoko's Room 9:30 P.M 

Ryoko sat in silence in darkness the space pirate weeps holding her heart "why Tenchi why you kiss that bitch"

Flash Back

Earlier that night after dinner 6:00 P.M

Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayaka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu, and the other sat there eating 

As always the princess and Space Pirate argue over Tenchi 

But suddenly Ayaka had a planed a evil one that shut her up completely 

As Tenchi go between them for them to stop the Jerai princess Grabs Tenchi 

To the boy shack Ayaka French kiss him Ryoko stud there eyes widen it like she was hit with a gun right into her heart 

Tears start dripping down her face Tenchi gets out of the kiss "Ryoko this wasn't my…"

Tenchi was not able to finish his sentence 

She fade away into darkness back into her room.

End Flash back.

Next mourning 9:30 A.M 

Tenchi bangs on Ryoko door to her room "Ryoko let me in let me explained"

The pirate opens the door Ryoko had a dark look in her face Tenchi Smiles "Ryoko about yesterday it was only a….

POW! 

Ryoko Kicks Tenchi in the mommy daddy button (Ouch) He falls to the ground. Ryoko heads down stairs and was greeted by her Cabot Ryo-Oki 

Meow!

Ryoko smirks grabs her walks up to the door 

"Hold it Ryoko where you going with Ryo-Oki?" Said Sasami, Ryoko answers "m going into outer space and never coming back"

"why please don't go don't take Ryo-Oki from me"

MEOW!

The Cabot yells out, 

Ryoko did something that she never did before 

FUCK OFF!" The Pirate put her fist in to Sasami Gut the girl falls to the Ground in tears she was also spiting up blood

Ryoko turns around with Ryo-Oki in hand. "Go Ryo-Oki" She throws the Cabot into the sky Transformed into a Space ship 

As Ryoko Enter into the ship she turns around seeing Washu, Ayaka and Mihoshi who came to help Sasami 

"good bye Mom as she waves at Washu 

Inside Ryo-Oki: 

Ryoko sets on her chair "Ryo-Oki let get the hell out of here 

The ship dose not move "go now or no carrots for you for 10 years"

MEOW!

Ryo-Oki starts flying into Space.

Ryoko Chucks the bird at the planet know as Earth "Good Bye"

End Prologue

Next: When a Space Pirate Meet a Saiyan Prince Part 1

NOTES TO THE PEOPLE

This Fic will have a lot of action adventure and yes theres some Romance but that later in the story

Plus some Humor and thing.

Please R&R I want to here your how you like this story as I continue writing this story 

Thank You Silver V The Hedgehog


	3. When a Saiyan Prince meet a Space Pirate...

Hay this is the First Chapter of Partnership by truths DBZ/Tenchi Crossover

They're also appearance by The Cast of outlaw Star and Some Slayers Now here the Cast

Main Characters 

Vegeta 

And

Ryoko

Supporting Cast

Son Goku

a another Z warrior the Character will be pick by a Fan 

Little Washu

Gene Starwind

Aisha Clan Clan

Frieza

Cooler

Mystery Evil assassin 

Majin Buu

Babidi

King of Jerai

And much more in the Future Now On to the Story

Partnership By truths 

Chapter 1

When a Saiyan Prince meets a Space Pirate Part 1

Planet Jerai:

The Space Ship Ryo-oki Hovers over the please know as the First Galactic bank of Jerai 

Ryoko Suddenly appear out of Ryo-oki "you can find a please to hid now ok"

"Meow"

The Ship fly's away then The Space Pirate head tours the bank.

Somewhere on Jerai to Miles from the King if Jerai lives

A big space pod with Capsule Corp written on it the opens seeing an very angry Saiyan Prince he was in Super Saiyan 1 stage he compress his power but able to stay in that form. "So this is Jerai I can since the Power level of the King of Jarei and his men. There all weak but the king is strung as Frieza hmm I wasn't a Super Saiyan back when Frieza Ruled so this is going to be easy the prince starts walking tours enemy territory.

Min later Vegeta pass some homes he see a boy learning to be a warrior by his dad out side teaching him Fighting Skills 

Vegeta had memories of when teaching his son to fight. Then being there for him when went Super Saiyan for the first

Bank of Jerai:

Ryoko Crawl throw a tunnel "by doing this I can avoid setting traps and stuff." Snickered the Space Pirate she then reaches the end of the tunnel. Then hits the vent door and jump down to a small lock safe door. Ryoko band down to it had a small screen with buttons to it she clicks the ON button the pops on it said 

Welcome to the bank of Jerai then a hologram pops up some guy on it "oh god not this again"

"Hello got the password girly" "let me in" "sorry you have to say answer in form of a Question" What is… You listen you son of a bitch let me in the Fucking door!" the pirate had the hologram by the therewith "Let me in the Fucking door is the Password thank you for using The first bank of Jerai" that moment Ryoko Sweat drop as the small door opens up. "Alright here I come!" The Pirate farmed body was able to fit throw the Door.

She got a little Stuck because of her big breast but was able to go throw "wow for a small door it can fit one gigantic room!"

Else Where:

Vegeta finally arrive in front of the Castle he jumps over the side wall to front yard. There a 3 headed Pitball start barking at the prince but stop when he see a Evil Cold stair went at the dog the stair was like saying if you attack me you die look. The mutt retreated back into the doghouse 

"Stupid dog" he mumbles as he comes tours a big ladder and begins going up it "soon Bulma Trunks and Kakerott, we will have are revenge" Vegeta made it to top window and jumped in.

Inside:

Vegeta enter into a big hallway full pictures with trees on them "I never thought theses people love nature here" SSJ Vegeta reached the end of the hall he reached the mean one in the heart of the Castle Vegeta was on the 2 flour. " The King not here but soon he will then I will attack" so Vegeta sits down Indian style cross his arm and close his eyes in some Dark Corner.

Back at the Bank: 

Ryoko Fly's slowly tours her goal in the heart of this room " I have to make sure not to let off any traps 

Suddenly: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

A big door opens releasing a swarm of Metallic Bugs "OH SHIT!"

To Be Continue 

Writers notes to the People

My dad going to be leaving for two weeks next weekend so no new chapters of Partnership by truths until April or when my computer gets fixed at my mom house any way here some of other Fanfic I done or are un complete

The Christmas BUU

Complete 3 parts

Hell Shenlong Saga/its not a DBZ saga

12 parts up uncompleted 

AEWF Anime Royal Rumble

5 parts up Uncompleted

So there it is

Thank you Silver V The Hedgehog


End file.
